User blog:Sentry 616/Free time + Boredom(video game x) = silly blog (It's HZD this tim)
Ah, Horizon Zero Dawn. A wonderful game, if a grim plan. If you read my last silly bog, or the you know how this stupidity works. I determine which weapons are best for a character based on personality and fighting style. Sadly this bolg won't last very long, but I'll hopefully find some fun in it, so here I go. Update: This is actually going to be a different kind of diversion, since I'm prioritizing companions over weapons. Possible spoilers ahead. Each character gets four weapon "types," for the four quick select slots. I might also give them a heavy weapon if It's fitting. Since lower tier version are made completely redundant once yoiu get the newer/better version, we'll assume they're using the best available. Upon reflection, I've decided to also give them a fitting robot companion. For rather significant reasons, none of the Chariot line are available, despite the fact that I find the image of Penny riding a Kopesh to be rather entertaining, if scary. I may (update: probably will) give machine companions to characters before I assign them weapons. I was going to try to achieve balance, but I may have to throw that out for personality. Besides, no one's likely to comment on this after I've insulted both my blog and myself, as well as making numerous other stupid blogs and threads. That said, I would appreciate some dialogue on the matter. Update 5/2/18: I will also add one outfit if I think it fits. The shieldweaver outfit (which produces is going to be very unlikely for a choice since most of the relevant characters have unlocked their Aura RWBY Ruby #'Sharpshot Bow' (good range, accuracy, and stopping power for dismantling) #'Hunter Bow' (quick, reasonably versatile) #'Stormslinger' (aside from the initially low magazine size It's a pretty good fit, comparable rate of fire, good hits, Ruby has been known to use shock rounds) # #''Deathbringer'' Gun (high impact ballistic weapon) #Oseram Sparkworker (the shock protection is partly for workshops) Sawtooth (fast agile, close quarters fighter) (I debated a Tallneck for a mobile sniper's perch, but they are quite rare, and only tread a relatively small circuit while acting as mobile com relay/sensor towers.) Weiss #'War Bow' (the bow built for damage types, not as much damage) #'Sling' (elemental splash) #'Icerail '(fires cryo spray and and huge icicles) #'Sharpshot Bow ('Weiss''' is the'' real'' best ranged support on team RWBY, Shadow rank and above have an ammo type which yields additional resources from severed components) #Firespitter' (primitive portable multiple launch rocket system, I think the Firestriker is superior, but I feel like Yang should have more boom) # '''Freeze Bellowback' (Weiss and her summons are glass cannons, and while it isn't the deadliest, the Bellowbacks can deliver a lot of damage as well as carry out area control) Blake #'Hunter Bow' #'Tripcaster' (a personal favorite of mine, [antagonises a machine into an explosive cat's cradle,] ''Blake was the first one on the team is the second who has shown interest in trapping her enemies) # # # # '''Sawtooth' (melee-centric robotic saber tooth) Yang #'Blast Sling' (very destructive) #'Hunter Bow' (good incendiary stockpile) #'Rattler' (staggered spread fire, good close range) #'Forgefire' (flamethrower, upgraded version has a fireball alt-fire) #''Firestriker'' (high capacity explosive launcher) #Carja Blazon (A rather flattering pattern, protects against fire attakcs from enemies and poor shots with your own weapons) Scorcher '''(Huge fire wolf, highly aggressive, agile, boosted charges) (If she was still letting everyone hit her, I'd give the Fireclaw fire grizzly, Aloy comes up to its knees, or the Trampler if balance was still a concern) JNPR Jaune # # # # # #Banuk Werak (provides healing over time) '''Shell-Walker (cargo-hauling hermit crab with a shield generator on one arm, would be a great tank in a party with some modifications, travels in a group and escorts in a convoy, not the best in combat...yet, rather like Jaune at the start) Pyrrha #'Tearblaster' (to disrupt opponents' movements) #'Hunter Bow' (closest thing to a semi-auto rifle in the base game) #'Stormslinger' (the supposedly melee capable version, magazine fed, decent rate of fire) # # #Nora Protector (she loves her some melee) I think Pyrrha would do better than most with the melee weapons of this universe, since most of the melee weapons used for open combat seem to be spears and polearms. There's also some warhammers and as mentioned but unseen sword, but those were outliers Nora #'Stormslinger' (solid damage, magazine fed, shock damage) #'Blast Sling' #'Sling' # #''Disk'' Launcher (huge explosive damage, small capacity) #Nora Protector Stormbird (the only combat machine with a distinct leaning towards electrical attacks, I was going for balance, but this is the one where I gave up and emphasised personality. Thunderjaw was my second choice, but I wanted more variety across the board) Ren # # # # # #Nora Silent Hunter Stalker (Ren is the most interested/suited for stealth, it's a stretch though less for him) FN__ Flynt #Tearblaster # # # # # Longleg (primary armament is sonic in nature, though it disorients more than hurts, though sustained exposure at least hours might prove fatal) Neon # # # # # # Longleg ("as fast as it is loud") CFVY Coco #'Stormslinger' (does escalating damage with sustained fire, magazine fed) #'Rattler' (burst fire and magazine fed, it's hard to find ones that fit Coco) # # #''Ravager'' Cannon (high capacity and rate of fire, solid damage, better than the Deathbringer Gun) #Oseram Arrow Breaker (slow fire support shouldn't be engaging in melee, and she's best at range) Ravager (While I feel wrong giving just a Ravager to Coco when I'm considering things like Thunderjaws, Stormbirds, and Fireclaws for some of the others, but its rapid-fire cannon is far more central to its design than the Thunderjaws' jaw-mounted cannons that are only two of its numerous combat sub-systems.) Fox # # # # # #Nora Protector Sawtooth Velvet # # # # # #Nora Survivor (offers a broad range of protection) Thunderjaw (one of the most versatile and destructive machines) Yatsuhashi # # # # # #Nora Protector (armor made to offer maximum protection for melee combat) Fireclaw SSSN Sun #'Stormslinger' (supposedly melee capable in its original form) #'Icerail' (see above, brutal at close range) #'Forgefire' (See both above) # # # Scarlet # # # # # # Sage # # # # # #Nora Protector Frostclaw (uses a massive sword for slow and powerful strikes, smaller than the Fireclaw, not as powerful) Neptune # # # # # # ABRN Arslan # # # # # #Nora Protector Bolin # # # # # #Nora Protector Reese # # # # # # Charger Nadir # # # # # # BRNZ Brawnz # # # # # #Nora Protector Sawtooth Roy # # # # # #Nora Protector Charger (chainsaw horns with buzzsaw gauntlets) Nolan # # # # # # Watcher (can only disorient and kick) May #'Sharpshot Bow' (she did at least try to snipe) # # # # # Stalker (the machine closest to a designated rifleman or even a sniper, May is the only one who tried to actually snipe despite her failing at anything beyond suppressing fire) NDGO Nebula # # # # # # Dew #'Forgefire' #'Stormslinger' #'Icerail' #'Tearblaster' # # Lancehorn (lunges as one would with a spear IRL) Gwen # # # # # # Octavia #'Forgefire' # # # # # Penny #'Sharpshot Bow' #'Hunter Bow' #'Blast Sling' #'Rattler' # Ravager Cannon (highest rate of fire, advanced) # Thunderjaw (formerly? The most destructive non-Chariot machine built solely for combat, multiple laser emitters located in a cluster in the mouth) Glynda # # # # #'Oseram Cannon' (sucks up available ammunition and fires it in a spread, no one else really fits for this weapon, the only heavy weapon which can be reloaded, from a prepared position it's probably the most potent heavy weapon in the game, aside from that it is woefully useless in practice) # Behemoth (takes debris and fires it via anti-grav lifts) Villains Cinder #'Sharpshot Bow' (she's already good with bows and likes to do some damage) #'Hunter Bow' #'Forgefire' #'Blast Sling' #''Mine Launcher ''(area'' ''control'', ''sizable blast'', ''good'' ''endurance) #Carja Blazon Scorcher Emerald #'War Bow' (the only weapon with corruption damage, which turns enemies against each other) #'Tearblaster' (disorients human enemies at lose range) #'Tripcaster' (Emerald is fairly well suited to ambushes) #'Ropecaster' (keeps enemies occupied) # #Nora Silent Hunter Redeye Watcher (no other cast member really tries so hard to disorient foes, watchers essentially have flash bang generators) Hazel # # # # # # Banuk Werak Frostclaw (the disappointing idiot doesn't deserve a Fireclaw) White Fang Lt. # # # # # # Snapmaw (entire lower jaw looks to be a chainsaw, big, mean, alternately a charger [a horse sized robo ram with chainsaw horns) Neopolitan # # # # # #Nora Silent Hunter (what else would I give to the psycho mute who infiltrated a military warship?) Watcher (Neo makes physical illusions and specializes in quick close melee combat) Other (Idiots) Vernal # # # # # # Scrapper (has a mining laser, scavenges resources from ruins and busted machines, based on hyenas) Amber #''' Forgefire''' (she uses a fire Dust crystal tipped staff, melee capable version, she also uses a wide variety of elements) # Tearblaster (the other crystal on the staff shoots wind, melee capable version) # Stormslinger (melee capable version) #''' Icerail''' (melee capable version) # # Strider (basically a robo-horse) Category:Blog posts